Known enclosure assemblies for electrical connectors are used to surround electrical components, protecting them against detrimental environmental influences such as shock, dirt, and moisture. The enclosure assemblies have housings providing an interior space for accommodating the electrical components. In order to mount and access the electrical components within the interior space, some enclosure assemblies have multiple housings, and other enclosure assemblies are formed by the respective housings of a plug and a mating plug. The known housings are held together by catches on one housing interacting with respective counter-catches on the other housing.
The catches and counter-catches may be held in a locking position by a locking element in order to prevent unintended detachment. Screws are often used as the locking element, and may be screwed into a securing element having the catch. For example, a known connector 101 with an enclosure assembly 102 having a locking mechanism 110 with a catch 115a is shown in FIG. 9. The catch 115a engages a counter-catch 115b and is held in a latched state by a screw 120. The screw 120 is screwed into a securing element 136 formed of metal to secure a first housing body 103a to a second housing body 103b. 
Manufacturing the screw and the securing element used in the known prior art, however, is expensive. Further, using a screw necessitates the use of a device to tighten and remove the screw, and checking a correct tightening of the screw may require dynamometric tools. These additional steps and required parts make the manufacture and assembly of known enclosure assemblies cumbersome and expensive. Furthermore, parts may be lost during assembly or service, risking an unintended disconnection. The screw 120, as shown in FIG. 9, may also interfere with electrical components 108 within an interior 104 of the enclosure assembly 102.